


She Deserves the World

by Lady_Jane666



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jax and Opie being protective, Jax is like your brother, New Relationship, Opie is your brother, Protective Big Brother, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Jane666/pseuds/Lady_Jane666
Summary: Juice X Reader one shot – You are Opie’s younger sister and Jax may as well be your brother as he is close to you as Op. When the boys find out about your budding romance with Juice of all people they decide to remind him just who Juice is getting into bed with.Set around Season 3 or 4





	She Deserves the World

**Author's Note:**

> Request Fill for Anon -  
> i got a cute idea, how about soa imagine with juice. you've lived and grew up in charming your whole life (you're a daughter of another first nine) and opie and jax are your e best friends having grew up together and then you start going out with juice and they find out

Being the daughter of Piney… the little sister of Opie, your life had been so entangled with the Sons since you were a little girl. If you weren’t home helping your father, you were more than often found at Jax’s house. When you were a little girl, you were just another playmate but as the boys got older it was made clear to you that they were headed down a different path. So you began spending more and more time with Gemma, helping out at the shop and you were one of the regular girls who cooked dinner for visiting nomads and were in charge keeping things half way decent in the club house.

A little over a month before that bright, sunny Charming morning, Juice had asked you out to the movies when he found out you were a secret science fiction fan like he was after a light hearted conversation one afternoon while he worked on some club business and you cleaned up around the bar. Things just grew naturally from there. He was a patched member of the club, he had proven himself to the club. To you, you saw nothing wrong with the relationship.

Neither of you though were jumping to tell you father or Opie. They both were protective of you, always had been, but more so since everything happened with Donna. Piney had on more than occasion expressed a wish for you to marry outside of the club but it wasn’t going to happen. Defiantly not now.

This morning was a typical quite Saturday at the club house. The only thing that was different was Juice was sitting at one of the tables working on gathering information on some guy trying to distract you while you stood behind the bar washing glasses. “Babe…” He said with a little smirk playing on his lips as peered over the screen.

“Yes…” You respond, drawing out the word in a sing song voice as you lift your hands from the warm soapy water.

Juice smirks as he leans back, tilting the chair up on it’s back two legs. “Can you bring me a beer?” She said with wide smirk that caused you to roll your eyes and glance at the clock. “Please… Baby girl…” You let out a little groan as you dried your hands off and walked over to the fridge and pulled out a light beer. Walking over to the table you slid the beer across the smooth wooden surface with a small chuckle. “It’s 11 o’clock Juan…” You point out as he picks the beer up and opens it with a disapproving glare.

“It’s a thinking beer...” He teased as he took a swig before placing it down on the table and motioned for you to come over to him. You shrug and roll your eyes but walk around the table and couldn’t help but smile softly as his long fingers reach out and gripped your hip as he pulled you closer. “Thank you…” He said softly in a sweet voice that you could resist.

As you heard the door to the club house open in the distance you leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on Juice’s lips as he playfully smacked your ass at the worse possible moment. “What the Fuck?” You heard your brother’s voice call out from behind you. Instantly your cheeks flushed crimson and your heart pounded as you stared at Juice wide eyed. Juice was frozen his hand other hand still gripping your ass tightly before you swat his hands away and turn around to see not only your brother standing there, but Jax as well.

“Shit” You curse softly looking at the floor. You knew it was only a matter of time before everyone started to find out about you and Juice but just walking in on that scene was far from how you pictured letting everyone know.

“Shit it right (y/n)” Jax said trying to hide the fact that he found all this rather amusing. Your gaze moves to your brother who is standing with his arms crossed in front of his chest shaking his head. You wanted to say something but you lifetime of experience dealing with those two boys told you it was best to just keep your mouth shut and get out of the way.

Swallowing hard you move behind Juice, placing your hand on his shoulder. Though he was obviously nervous Juice tried to be his normal jovial self. “Hey guys… come on… aren’t we friends…” He laughs nervously as he shifts in his chair. Jax shot Juice questioning glance as Opie too a step forward and leaned at the opposite end of the table.

“We are friends… and friends don’t just date each other’s sisters without at least asking?” You were slightly offended at your brother’s words, _I am not some property, some fucking commodity to traded_ you thought angrily as you pursed your lips and gripped Juice’s shoulder tighter, urging him to defend you.

He took a nervous breath before leaning forward slightly. “Well, she is an adult, she doesn’t need anyone’s permission to date…” There was a swell of pride in your soul the at Juice defending you and your relationship.

Jax leaned over and whispered something in Opie’s ear quickly before he switched places and was now the one leaning over the edge of the table. “That may be… and I’ll give you that, (y/n) she can make good decisions but you Juice… you have done some questionable fucking things in the past brother.” What Jax was pointing out was not wrong, Juice had a reputation that he had earned and some of it you had even witnessed but he was different with you. He was sweet and goofy. But most of he made you smile.

You hand squeezed his shoulder once more, urging him to keep going. Part of you almost wondered if this was some sort of test. Juice took another deep breath and closed his laptop so there was no longer that barrier between them. “Listen, what I did in the past isn’t what I am going to do in the future.” Juice’s voice was filled with honest intentions. He really did want this relationship to work. He knew what being in a relationship with one of the daughters of the First Nine meant in SAMCRO but even beyond that. He cared deeply for you. “I really like (y/n) ” Juice glanced back at you and smiled softly. Turning back to Opie and Jax who were now both standing at the end of the table, arms crossed in front of their chests. Their stern faces softening slightly as Juice spoke. “We have been going out about a month right?” Juice asked softly.

“About.” You respond back as you glance up at your brother who let out a little sigh. “Op… Jax…” You start as you step away from Juice and stand between the men. “He may be stupid sometimes but at his core, Juice isn’t the worst guy I could be with. He is sweet to me and he makes me happy. Like… really happy Op.” You said singling your brother out because you knew that of the pair of them, Opie was the one that you were going to have to have in your corner when it came to telling your father about the relationship.

Opie let out another sigh before leaning in and whispering something that you couldn’t make out to Jax before he turned back to Juice. “You hurt my sister… physically… emotionally… I am gonna make sure you can never use your fucking dick again. You understand me… Juan…” Opie said making a point say Juice’s actual name to make sure he was serious.

Jax stepped forward, “Also, if you knock her up… you are going to take care of kids right…”

Juice nodded quickly and stood up from the chair. “Yeah… thank you for not kicking the shit out of me.” Juice said with a little laugh and the rest of your joined in. Opie was the first to go over and give Juice a hug. Jax then did the same.

“I love my little sister… she was Donna’s rock while I was locked up.” Your brother started as he draped his arm over your shoulder pulling you into him as he continued. “She has been my rock since everything happened, she takes care of my kids when I can’t or Dad is too sick.” Opie leaned in and kissed the side of your head. “My baby sister deserves the fucking world.”

“That she does.” Jax said as he sat down on the edge of the table as he pulled his smokes out of his pocket and lit a cigarette. “She is the closest thing I have ever had to a sister… just remember that Juice…” Jax patted Juice on the cheek as he stood up. “Gotta go talk to Mom…” he said before walking back out towards the shop leaving just you, Juice and Opie left in the club house for the moment.

You glanced up at your brother and gave him a soft smile as you asked. “So you are okay with this?” Opie gave a little nod. Juice gave a sigh of relief and you stood up on your tip toes to give Opie a kiss on the cheek before you walked over to Juice and wrapped your arms around his waist as he pulled you into a hug. As you rested your head against his chest you smirked. “Well… at least now we have Op in our corner when we go talk to my dad..” Juice let out a nervous laugh and held you tighter.

“Whatever we gotta do baby… you’re my girl… and that ain’t gonna change.”


End file.
